Humanity’s Unrequited Love
by the priestess carly-chan
Summary: HaoXOC The story of a human's futile love for the devil Hao Asakura and how it ruined and blessed her life.


****

Carly-chan: Hi everyone! I wrote this story while I was gone…sorry it's not very good (not as good as my other stories at least) that's because it was born out of boredom. Yes I know…that's a cruel way for a story to be born…and unfair to the story. I did have the idea before the boredom hit though…I don't know if that makes up for it at all though. I hope that my readers will like it… especially those of you who liked All to Make You Smile for it's sad elements. This one is sad but not as much as Smile( It felt like it was taking forever to write each time so I abbreviated it) because Smile had time to develop more. So anyway…I hope you guys like this one!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. Boring disclaimer but I'm adding these things in at the last minute as I had almost forgotten about them. Sorry for that.

****

Humanity's Unrequited Love

She was drawn to him like a bug to a summer's night fire. She knew she didn't belong back in her home town, the crowded city shunned her, she was strange. Her dark hair and makeup accented her pale skin, she seemed to glow out vibrantly like a haunting spirit. The way she dressed and her dark beliefs made her seem so distant from the crowd, she had no friends to comfort her. It seemed that she thought only negative things, there was no shining hopeful light of the next day. That was until he showed up, until she found her salvation, where she thought she could belong.

When he passed through, the city was lit like a violently struck match that never dwindled away. That hurtful place burned for hours and hours and not many could escape the treacherous flames, those few that did escape, so relieved and without guard, were slaughtered on the outside by his loyal followers. All except the one, she hid within the flaming city, careful and only slightly burnt, she was only eleven years old staring down at the burn up carcasses of her parents, everything changed after that fateful night when he came through quickly like a storm and even more quickly gone.

No one ever saw it but she was indeed a clever one, she waited until his followers became lazy and tired as they thought no one was left, she sat right there near the exit of that prison of flames, just barely able to see outside it's hot walls. The moment she saw them dragged away by his called order she leaped out of the flames quietly and began to follow them. She knew they weren't normal and she knew that her old city would never accept her, it never had.

She traveled closely behind them for a year, he did nothing about her although his followers asked and asked for something to be done. He wanted her to see how it really was, the world, life with them and their beliefs. Quickly she got an understanding of these things, yet she still followed. She knew that he hated the human race, thought they were vile creatures and wanted them dead for what they had done. She began to see the truth in his words and his actions, she found out what he was and saw that whole new world of his open up to her, she realized how true and just his beliefs were.

That poor girl also soon realized how she fit into his beliefs, she cursed herself for never noticing before but he would hate her, never accept her, want to kill her and this world she lived in, yet… she loved him and she grew to love his cause. She knew that it would cause her own death but she wanted to help him achieve his world for only shamans, somehow she wanted to help him, to help the one she loved. He once fell back among his men and spoke to her as she hid among the bushes.

"You will die if you stay here with us…you realized that don't you child?"

"Yes…I do" She said sternly.

"Why are you throwing your life away now… you should spend the time you have left elsewhere." He answered.

"I have nowhere else to go to, and besides I support your cause… punish us for what we've done… God knows we deserve every bit of it!" She had taken him by surprise, a human had never said such a thing as that to him before.

"Come out from there child, let me see you." He commanded.

She slowly snuck out from her hiding place and came to stand in front of him, she glanced up at him for just a moment before casting her eyes back to the dirt, he was a few feet taller than her and beautiful. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up towards him, staring down at her for a few moments before abruptly letting go, turning and walking off.

She followed him still for half of another a year, often they briefly spoke and it became clear to her that he didn't love her in the least bit, despite the way it had seemed at their first encounter he didn't even want her around, she was a human and she disgusted him. Yet through all of the disgust and hatred she followed him lovingly, blindly until one sad night when she couldn't take the cruelty anymore. She distracted him and led him away from his followers, out into an open place so that they could talk. She placed something cold in his hands, made of metal. He stared down at it.

"Look… I know you don't want me here but I won't leave, so if you want me gone you just have to take care of me yourself, like your followers always wanted. Now if you want me gone just aim right here at my heart and pull the trigger." She spoke with confidence, she had no regrets, if she had gone on and things had worked the way she hoped she would have died when he slaughtered humans all across the world anyway. She wanted to help him with his goals, help him achieve her death… but there was nothing she could do for him. She would be cursed to die prematurely at such a young age.

Still, the boy just stared down at the cold pistol which had been placed into his hands by this foolish lovesick girl. He held the gun out, steadily aiming it at her chest, he looked confident but on the inside he was shivering. Why should he kill this girl, why now? She had broken away from the horrible human life she had led and did all that she could to help him, never the less she was a human. He would kill her eventually with so many others but why now, it was meaningless. "Little girl…Kisha," That was the first, and very well the last time he spoke her name. "you should go, I don't know where to send you… just run until you find a place to belong. I don't know why you think this is that place… you must be aware of how much you are hated here. Just go."

"Hao-sama… I will not go, I will not run away. It is impossible for me to say how much I love you and your cause. Each night I curse my birth as a human, if I were anything but what I am I could stay with you. I curse my birth and only my death can fix this horrible thing. Do you see Hao-sama… that is why I cannot run and one day if I ever come back to this Earth as something other than a human I will find you, I promise that I will!" Kisha spoke through so much pain, all that she wanted from him was sweet release.

He threw the gun to her feet and turned from her. "You shouldn't follow anymore. Don't follow anymore girl." He said coldly as he walked away. She wondered for hours why he hadn't taken her life, maybe it was the love in her eyes or the pain in her heart that he could see so clearly. Perhaps her futile loyalty was the key, she never knew the answer she only knew that he had left her alive.

From suicidal thoughts came the homicidal favor of another and when that failed the suicide had to happen in it's true way. Thus was the painful way of her humanity's unrequited love for him. He wouldn't take her love or her life so she was forced to take them herself. In her own mind there was nothing left to live for, she couldn't help him much ever and she was forbidden by him to help anymore at all. There was absolutely no place for her left in the world so she made a place for herself elsewhere. Because of her humanity and because of her love… life had to be wasted and life had to end.

****

Carly-chan: Well….there it was…I hope you all like it. Not my best work but I've come to like it quite a bit. Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
